Wolf's Shadow
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Jio and Ruby are crossing a desert when Jio stumbles across something he wish'd he never would've. Will he ever see Zero again? Are all hopes crushed? And what is this new power he feels rushing within him? Will it help Jio, or destroy him inside out? R


**NEW STORY! YAY! Okay, so I've only read the first three manga of O-Parts Hunter, but I think I've got it down. Jio's boomerang is called Zero-Shiki, correct? Please let me know if I'm wrong. So, here goes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of O-Parts Hunter, okay? Gots it? Is everybody ready for the story to begin? *drumroll* LET'S LET IT BEGIN! GO NEW FIC!!!**

**Wolf's Shadow**

Jio stumbled across the hot desert. "Geeze, where is this place?" He asked, flopping to the ground.

Ruby looked up from a map that she held in her hands. "This is the Black Desert. We're about in the middle of it." She said casually.

"Black Desert?" Jio questioned, sitting up. "Why do they call it that?"

"Supposidly, a giant war broke loose quite some time ago. So many people died and were injured that the desert was stained black. Some spots, if you look hard enough, you can still see some black sand. Rumor is, you can't get all the way through it." Ruby folded the map up and put it in her pocket.

Jio stood up. "Wow. They must've been really, really mad to have that happen."

Ruby shrugged. "I guess. Hey, can I see that O-Part of yours?"

"Yeah, sure." Jio handed her the boomerang.

She ran her hand along the edge of the O-Part. "Zero-Shiki, huh?"

Jio nodded. They began to walk forward. "It'll always be by my side."

Ruby flipped it over and acted as if she were going to throw it, but handed it back. "I'm suprised such an O-Part doesn't have a higher ranking."

"I don't care if it did. It reminds me of my master, and that's all it needs to do." Jio defended.

"About your master-- Do you have any sort of clue to where he is? Or if he's alive?" Ruby wondered.

"What's with all the questions?" Jio asked skepitcly, holding ther O-Part in his right hand.

"I need to know what my body-guard is like, now don't I?" Ruby smiled.

Jio sighed. "It'd be nice if I knew where Zero was. But he's strong enough to defend himself. Someday, when I've reached my goal, I'll see him. We made a promise to each other, right before I left."

* * *

"_Zero?" _

"_What?" _

"_Do you have a dream?" _

"_Dream?" Zero cocked his head to the side. "I'm a lone wolf. I don't desire putting the time and passion into such a big thoguht." _

"_My dream is world domenation." Jio took a bite from a piece of meat that he held. _

_Zero began to laugh. "World domenation? Aha ha ha, that is a fool's dream! Anybody stupid enough to try to acheive such a state if imagination does not belong with those that walk on the path of domonence!!" _

_Jio screwed up his face. "I will acheive my dream, Zero! Even if you don't think so!" _

_Zero quieted his laughter. _

_Jio swallowed another bite. "I'm sick of eating this meat." _

_Zero stood up. "When you reach your goal, then we will meet again." _

"_Wh-What?" _

_Zero pounced on Jio's chest. "Leave. I promised to help you become stronger, not help you achieve such a dream. And you've become stronger. Now leave." _

_Jio held back his tears and grabbed his boomerang. He got up and left, gently bumping Zero's shoulder. _

* * *

"That's harsh." Ruby scoweled.

"Zero's like that. And I know I will see him one day. That's part of the reason why I work so hard." Jio said, grinning. "And my Zero-Shiki just helps me move one step closer to my goal."

Ruby sighed, and shook her head. "Anyway, let's work our way threw this. There's supposed to be a big boulder up ahead, and if you break it, there's a giant tunnel underneeth it that leads streight to the borders of Couee(Pronunciation:koo-e) city. It's a town for rich folk."

Jio nodded. "Okay. So, is that the boulder?" He pointed to a large rock about a hundred feet away.

Ruby nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

They made their way to the rock and Jio tapped it. He pulled his boomerang out and gripped it.

"Here goes!" He said aloud. _Initiate O-Part. _Jio thought, closing his eyes. _Release spirit! _His spirit rose from his body, and flowed with power. Ruby was still amazed by the sight.

_Initiate O-Part effect!_ Jio shouted within his mind as he flung the boomerang forward. It dug threw the boudler and back again. The large rock crippled down and the top half slid backward, leaving half of what it used to be. And, sure enough, there was a large, covered hole. in the middle of the remains.

Ruby called out in triumph, and Jio smiled. They headed for the large hole when something in Jio stopped him. Ruby looked at him oddly.

"Jio, come on." She called, taking another step forward.

Jio held the boomerang in his hand as his body started to shake.

Ruby looked at him, then caught his gaze. She followed it to the ground, and gasped.

There was a small, yet dry, blood stain, and a feather in the middle of it.

Jio fell to his knees.

He picked up the feather.

And his bones howled.


End file.
